


The Sky's Sun

by brizo



Series: Sky's Sun [1]
Category: K (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sun Flame User Tsuna, Tsuna-Is-Tatara, pretty canon for being an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was not just a Sky. He was a Sun. And so when in the future he learns of a lonely Red King who killed his only clan member and killed himself he vows to do anything to help the man his heart was telling him was his Sky. Even if that meant abandoning the Vongola and changing his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's Sun

Sawada Tsuna was a sky. Ever accepting. But Tsuna was not just a sky and he always knew that.

When he was young his papa had come home with his boss who was older and told him to call him grandpa (or rather Nonno, the Italian word for Grandfather he had explained.) He would enjoy having his Nonno at his house and the whole visit would be pleasant… sort of. At the end of the trip the neighbor’s dog would escape from their yard. And poor little Tsuna who was at the age where anything with sharp teeth scared him would unlock his ability to use his flames.  The flames that would be released would be his sky flames, albeit a little more yellow then was normal for sky flames. His Nonno and Papa would discover him using his sky flames and reluctantly seal them away.

What they didn’t know was that the seal would only seal away his sky flames. With his sky flames sealed away it allowed his other flames, his Sun flames to come to the forefront.

Little Tsuna always knew there was something that was always healing him. There was even a time when the bullies had hurt him so bad that he had thought he would die. But it was the beautiful yellow flames that had healed him. So now with full access to them Tsuna thrived.

That is, until Reborn showed up at his house when he was 13 and he was forced to put his yellow flames to the back of his mind and embrace the Sky flames that had been unlocked once more.

And no one realized that Sawada Tsunayoshi was not a pure Sky flame user but rather, much like Xanxus was a duel-flame user.

* * *

Tsuna doesn’t realize the complications being a duel-flame user whose main flame is NOT sky until he is knee deep in problems ten years later than the time he is supposed to be in. He is stressed, hands running through his fluffy brown hair wanting to cry from the stress of having the whole world’s survival on his shoulder, about to cry when he hears Fuuta talking to someone outside his room. His door his open and he steps closer to the door curious about what his self-adopted little brother is talking about.

“… yeah I just got confirmation from an informant near Shizume City. Apparently the Red King had gone rogue and killed himself.”

A sigh, feminine in origin Bianchi then. “I see, what about his clan member?”

“The Red King was not able to control his power and killed him as the other was trying to get him to calm down.  He was so over wrought with grief killing his only friend and clan member that he basically suicide by surrendering himself to the Blue Clan.”

“I see. Truly a horrible fate for someone as gifted as himself.”

They then talked about something else, but with Tsuna in his room he was in shock his heart constricting as he learned the fate of this so called King. To die alone all by himself… to kill his only friend his only Family…

Tsuna was horrified. And his old instincts, the ones of Sun not bonded with a Sky reared its head as Tsuna knew deep in his heart that this King, this man was his Sky his one and only Sky…

Tsuna wept for the death of a man so important to him that he had never got to know.

And then… he remembered in his time he was still alive. And suddenly his life was filled with purpose.

* * *

It was after the battle of the rings with the Varia that Tsuna, curious asked Reborn for a more in depth lesson on the different Flames.

What Tsuna learned surprised him. Each flame user had a destined Sky someone that made them feel complete. As such Sky’s had destined ‘Guardians’ as well. The bond was stronger the more pure the Sky flame was, especially when the other was a pure Sky.

And so, even as he snuck around the Vongola base ten years later, scared for the future ( _Will I even live?!_ ), he made his way through the files on the computer in the base finding the documents on the Red King. And upon finding the King’s name, ( _Suoh Mikoto!!_ ) he cried. And vowed to himself he will find his King and Sky, make him happy, and let him know the joys of Family.

And so when his Family a few days later went to fight Byakuran and they were afraid he told them, perhaps just to sooth his own guilty heart, “It will be alright. It will all work out somehow.”

For Sawada Tsunayoshi was a Sky but he was more than that—he was a Sun.

* * *

He felt bad though when he went ghost when they returned to the present though. But his feelings as a Guardian over ruled his heart and so with a deep sadness deep in him he left his first Family.

* * *

He had to change his appearance though. His hair was too noticeable. And so when he got to Shizume he immediately went to get his hair done. He decided to straighten and bleach it a little lighter. And when he looked in the mirror it was a different person who looked back at him. A new look deserved a new name right?

And so he changed his name as well. Totsuka for his mother’s maiden name and Tatara because it was the name his mother would name any future sibling he would have gotten.

Leaving the hair salon he looked up into the sky closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. It was time to find his Sky.

* * *

Even many years down the road Tatara would wonder at his first Family. Of the Guardian’s he had left. He knew he had left them sad with a deep, deep longing ingrained in their heart even 10 years later.

It is as Tatara watched his clansmen that he feels happiness deep in his heart. He watches as Kusanagi, his Sky’s rain, clean a tumbler a customer had just used. Yata, his Sky’s storm, boasting about some accomplishment he had performed and Kamamoto, the Lightning, trying to stop him.

Eric, the Cloud, sat next to Fujishima head on his once savior’s shoulder deep in sleep. And the last of the Guardians Dewa, the Mist, was near Chitose complaining about the other once more and the other brushing it off with a big grin.

Tatara was blessed he truly was. But then he’d remember a future that never came to pass a future where he was still Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had never met his Sky. His Sky who in this future had never met his Guardian’s other than Izumo, who had died alone with the guilt of killing his only friend and clan member.  

Tatara wanted to cry whenever he remembered the future and when that happened he would crawl into bed with his Sky, his king, his love, and weep. Mikoto never asked why he was crying but held him tightly and let him do so.

* * *

Tatara… Tsuna… lay dying on the ground. He looked up at the stars, barely visible with the light pollution of the city lights. Tears stream down his cheeks. His Sun flame was desperately trying to heal him but he could tell it wasn’t working. Something the Colorless King did to him stopped his natural healing abilities.

“I’m sorry…” He coughed to himself. I’m sorry Mikoto. I’m sorry my first Family. He regretted in that moment. Regretted that he never told the Vongola what came of him. Never kept in contact with his mother.

And so when he saw Yata and Izumo rushing upstairs to the roof top he smiled bitterly. Yata was crying, and Tatara absentmindedly thought perhaps this was how once upon a time Adult Gokudera felt as he watched his boss die in a Future that didn’t exist anymore but did in a twisted sort of way with his boss, now a completely different person bleeding out in a completely different setting.

And so with deep guilt deep in his quickly slowing heart Tatara lifted his hand to Yata’s face, blood smearing across the others face, his eyes wide.

“Don’t… Don’t worry. It will all work out somehow… Yata… Yata… p-please tell my death… to my o-okaa-san… S-Sawada Nana… N-Nami… more… Yata…” Tears slipped down his cheeks. Yata’s hands tightened around his hand and wrist as Totsuka Tatara, Sawada Tsunayoshi died in his arms.

* * *

Three days later found clan HOMRA at the front of a door in Namimori, Mikoto still grieving heavily knocking on the door of his lover’s Mother’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel if people want it.


End file.
